


Research Is Key

by Legendsofkrypton



Series: Appearances are Deceiving [11]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendsofkrypton/pseuds/Legendsofkrypton
Summary: Rip Hunter should really have done his research before kidnapping a group of superheroes and inviting them to journey through time and space.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Leonard Snart, Barry Allen & Mick Rory, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Series: Appearances are Deceiving [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/692388
Comments: 11
Kudos: 138





	Research Is Key

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... So the singularity didn't occur that killed Ronnie because Eobard faded out of existence without warning. However, a meta does get one over on Firestorm which resulted in the loss.

_From - Pun-cle: Why the hell do people think they can grab Mick and me?_

_To – Pun-cle: I have no idea, why? What have you two gotten yourselves into now?_

_From – Pun-cle: Get to the top of the Walker building, some friends of yours are here too._

Barry frowned at the text message and instantly changed into his suit and shot to the top of the building, he let out a small squeak of surprise at a sudden shot aimed at him from an unknown but moved to the side of his Uncles rather than incapacitating the man since he hadn’t hurt anyone.

“Do I want to know what’s going on?” Barry asked curiously as he took in the small group, he grinned slightly as he saw his friends, the only one he didn’t really know was Sara, but he did know her reputation.

“How? How did you know to get here?” The unknown man demanded in confusion as he hesitated and placed his gun back into the holster on his hip, watching Leonard and Mick carefully as Barry stood next to them and Ray.

Barry grinned a little at the man and looked to Len who smirked and pulled out his phone, waving it in the air a little, he loved the sarcasm that was oozing off of his Uncle with just that one action and looked around them. “You should probably do your research, Snart and Rory may be my rivals, but they are also allies when they want to be, and they don’t often like being randomly grabbed from whatever they are doing.”

“They were in the middle of a heist” The man informed Barry, Barry looked at the two men who shrugged at him in return.

“You can’t celebrate your anniversary without stealing something?” Barry asked Len with a raise of an eyebrow and rolled his eyes at the unabashed grin that he got in return as Len placed his phone back into his pocket and crossed his arms over his chest.

“English says he’s from the future, and that he needs help to kill someone you and Robin Hood already killed?” Mick offered to Barry to stop any playful argument between his husband and his nephew, both of them were idiots when they started arguing and Mick wasn’t sure who knew his identity on the roof. Plus, he was actually out in the open rather than somewhere where he could take his mask off without worrying about being found out by accident.

Barry rolled his eyes at the nickname and looked around as he noticed the people they were with. “Savage is dead, isn’t he?”

“Apparently he only stays dead if it’s Carter and I dealing the killing blow” Kendra offered to Barry who frowned in confusion before he grimaced, he wasn’t surprised in that fact, he had a feeling that Savage was going to be very annoying for them if they decided to do anything.

“So, you plan to take this group with you to the future to kill Vandal Savage?” Barry asked the man curiously, he looked around them carefully before he took a step closer to his Uncle’s and leaned against Len to make sure that his Uncles would be safe if they decided to go for it.

Leonard rolled his eyes and nudged Barry off of him before moving forward towards the way off the roof, mick following him as Barry bit back a smile.

“You got the wrong guy, hero ain’t exactly on my resume” Len commented sarcastically as Mick added his own agreement with a bit of a grin, a nudge to his nephew as he passed him to follow his husband.

“I know it’s difficult for you to fathom, but when I’m from, the year 2166, you and everyone on this roof aren’t just considered heroes, you’re legends” The Englishman spoke up which surprised Barry but with a look towards his Uncle’s the three of them could tell that there was something off about that.

“Pardon me, not to nitpick, but aren’t legends supposed to be dead?” Stein questioned as the rest of the people on the roof started towards where Len and Mick stood, it was very interesting to see who was interested in acting like a hero of it meant that they could become a legend in the future.

That made Barry sigh lightly as he moved back to his uncle’s sides and gave them both looks. “He did say that he was from the year 2166 Professor” Barry pointed out in amusement “I’m pretty sure we’d all be dead in the year 2166 since it’s 150 years in the future?”

The whole group gave Barry a deadpan look before the man gave a huff, he held up a kind of remote and set off a light that slowly surrounded them and made Central City look like it was slowly burning until the buildings were all on the ground, fires roaring around them which instantly made Mick and Len grab Barry and put him between them. A move which didn’t go unnoticed by the others on the roof, even the unknown man looked a little lost.

“You all want to make jokes? This is the world that will occur in 150 years! This is what Vandal Savage creates!” The man snapped in annoyance as he watched the group carefully to see their reactions, Kendra and Carter both looked between them and sighed knowing that they would probably join the operation because it was Savage. “Of all the years I could have chosen, and all the people I could have chosen, I chose you eight… if you wish to join me then meet here at the time on the card”

The man handed Stein a card before he gave one more sweep of the area and headed off, away from the small group.

“Well he’s a cheery man” Barry grinned lightly and laughed a little as Len nudged him with a roll of his eyes.

“What are you doing here Flash? Does Arrow know that you’re allied with your supervillain enemies?” Ray asked in confusion, he knew a lot about Barry but he wasn’t too sure about who, on the roof, actually knew the boy's identity. Like Felicity and Oliver, he had developed a soft spot for the hero, he had a feeling most people had a soft spot for the hero.

Mick and Leonard looked between themselves and burst into laughter at the mention of Oliver knowing about them, this caused the group to look even more confused as Barry shook his head at the both of them.

“Don’t worry about it, if it helps then you should probably go talk to him” Barry offered before he looked to the two men “I can send you all an address to head to after you’ve spoken to your friends so I can reassure you that these two aren’t dangerous?”

Barry wouldn’t send the address of their main safe house, but he would send them to one of Mick’s more run-down safehouses. Barry knew everyone and trusted Laurel and everyone else with Sara, he had a feeling that she was bound to learn Barry’s identity when away with the little team of time-travelers.

“Jax, Stein the only thing I ask you is that you don’t tell your wife or Team Flash about this” Barry asked them, there was a bit of pleading in his voice. Both men hesitated before they nodded and merged together, flying off to their homes to talk with those they wanted council from; Barry grinned lightly when he noticed the awed looks from the others and nodded to Ray as he offered Sara a lift to Star City while Kendra and Carter took off.

“I’ll meet you at house two?” Barry suggested and darted off when his uncles nodded.

***

Not long after they reached the house in question, Barry gave his uncles a rundown of who they were involved with, rolling his eyes at the small pieces of commentary that Len gave about the things he’d picked up from them. Including the comparison of Ray to a puppy as well as a teacher that Len used to hate in reference to Stein.

He sent out a message to the group with the house address and helped Mick make some snacks up considering the time of night it was.

“What if he doesn’t bring us back to the exact night?” Leonard piped up from across the counter where he was watching the two of them making the snacks. “What if you’re left with this Zoom creep without us around to help you, I know the others will help but he’s a speedster, you need ice to slow him down”

Barry rolled his eyes lightly “You know I can look after myself Uncle Len, besides, you can try and keep contact with us or keep up to date with what’s going on considering it’s a time travel situation”

“Look after yourself… sure, that’s why you were half dead when we met because you weren’t eating or sleeping” Mick commented sarcastically and ignored the poked-out tongue that was aimed his way from his nephew.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Leonard got up from the counter and went to the door, he smirked lightly and saluted the two bird people that stood in his doorway, his grin went wider as he spotted the professor and the kid coming up the path too.

“Welcome to my home” Len drawled as he waved them in and laughed a little as Barry made a comment about the many homes that he and Mick actually owned under different names in different places. He shook his head when he noticed the other two land and left the door open for them as he headed into the kitchen where the four newcomers were looking at the kitchen in shock.

“Ollie said for us to talk to you before we made assumptions Barry” Ray commented when he noticed that Barry was unmasked around the two villains and the rest of them.

Barry nodded as he grabbed drinks for his friends, Mick and Len bringing up the rear with food as they dropped down onto the couch with Barry bracketed between Mick and Len, his own plate on his lap because of what he had to eat to remain healthy.

“How is Robin Hood?” Mick questioned before he took a drag of his beer, smirking at the looks on Sara and Ray’s faces “He and Flic doing alright?”

“Some background for you all, Len and Mick are criminals, but they are also very protective of those they deem worthy,” Barry told them, small group, ignoring the look from Stein. “Mick is also my maternal Uncle, he and Len have been looking out for me since last year, they know Oliver, Felicity, and Dig, and they also keep the peace with as many criminals as they can in Central City. If you all go on this journey, you can trust that my Uncles will look out for you”

“They are criminals Mr. Allen, shouldn’t you be arresting them?” Stein asked him with a bit of hostility in his voice.

Barry shrugged lightly in answer, this was something he had thought about since leaving the roof. “Martin, you’re going to be on a ship with a Captain who I think Is lying, a formerly dead kickass assassin, a formerly dead hero that has no grey area in his sense of morals, a teenage partner who you’ll probably need to keep an eye on because I know for a fact that Jax is like me and time travel sounds freakin’ awesome. And then you have a reincarnated couple still coming to terms with each other… Uncle Len and Uncle Mick will probably be the least of your worries, they will protect you all when you need it because you are their crew, they may try and steal things or go a little off the plan but they have good intentions.

“They will look after Jax because they don’t harm teenagers, they will look after Ray and Sara because they mean something to the Arrow and his partner, and they will look after you, Kendra and Carter because I’m asking them to… you should be happy to have criminals on your side because they have perspectives that you don’t, they think out of the box”

Both Len and Mick were looking at Barry with pride in their eyes, as well as fondness and gratitude at the fact that he was sticking up for both of them to those he knew. Barry scowled as he noticed the look on Stein’s face while the rest of them looked surprised at how Barry stood up for the criminals.

“You know Team Flash, and those of you who have met them can’t say that they have my best interests at heart as a person. They care about me as a _hero_ , but not a _person_. They have done this since the beginning” Barry snapped at Stein who rose his eyebrows at the hero. “The moment that Mick found out about my identity under the mask, he saw that I was practically ready to pass out because I haven’t been able to look after myself since they were running me into the ground on purpose. They have looked after me, they kept me safe, they made sure that I was handling the deaths of the city that I can’t stop and they have held me as I’ve cried over the reminder of my mother's death, at the fact that I couldn’t save her!”

“How do they know the Arrow?” Jax asked curiously, his voice soft at the rant that the speedster had given, although he smiled a little at Len and Mick and the reassurance that they would protect him.

“He crashed into the house after he chased Bar down when my nephew ran off in worry about how Robin Hood would react” Mick informed the group “We’ve helped him out when we can and he did the same with Reverse a few months ago, Stein should now about that since he was there too”

“How about we calm ourselves down and have some food before going to this Hunter guy and traveling through time?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that this series is in no way linear or canon


End file.
